cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
I00001
Well, every light that won't piss off my parents. They... don't understand why I'm so scared. This started couple weeks ago. I have a terrier. Yes, one of those annoying little ankle-biting 'not a real dog' dogs. My dog usually sleeps with my mom, so I was surprised when I woke up around 2:00am a while back to see a terrier-sized shape at the foot of my bed. I shrugged it off and went back to sleep. But it happened again the next night. This time I was awake when it hopped up onto my bed. I always feel a little safer when my dog is with me, so I managed to roll over and go to sleep. Every night. For the next week. Sometimes, I'd wake up, thinking I'd heard a noise, see my dog at the foot of my bed, and go back to sleep. I kept on having crazy dreams. I had a few nightmares that week, but I can't remember any of them. Sometimes I'd lean over and scratch behind his ears, just to remind myself that my ankle biter was there, and that he would protect me from all manner of things that go bump in the night. But last night. Last night, I had a nightmare and woke up. I leaned over and petted my dog for comfort. That's when I heard it. Barking. From upstairs. My dog. Barking. From upstairs. I froze. Very slowly, I pulled my arm back and laid back down, covering my head with the blanket. I felt the weight at the edge of my bed shift, and I peeked out and just caught a glimpse of it as it left my room. I don't know what the fuck it was, but it was not a dog. It was not a raccoon, it was not a large rat, it was not normal. ''IT WASN'T SOMETHING THAT CAN BE FUCKING EXPLAINED BY SOME VERMIN HOPPING ONTO MY BED EVERY NIGHT FOR TWO WEEKS, NO, THIS THING ''WASN'T A NORMAL ANIMAL. I don't know how to properly describe it, and I only caught a glimpse of it. It had dark fur. A long tail that dragged behind it. Like, dragged. ''I'd only seen anything like that once before, when one of our cats got hit by a car and her tail stopped working. It was like that, like it was dead. I can't be sure about its teeth or whether or not it had claws - I only saw it briefly. But the way it walked... I can't put my finger on it. It was unnerving, unnatural. But, even with that, I'd be able to shake it off as a bad dream. Except I can't. Our dog went missing today. We woke up and he wasn't in the house. ''We don't have a doggy door. All the doors are locked. I'm sitting in my room with the lights on, a bat close by, and my laptop to keep me sane. Whatever that thing was, it's been on my ''bed for ''two weeks. It knows I know. It probably killed my dog. The scariest thing about all of this is that we searched our whole house looking for our dog, and found nothing. Nothing. Not a single fucking fur. No blood, no paw prints. And no monster. It's somewhere in this house. It knows I know and it's going to be coming for me. Category:I Category:New Additions